


猫科动物

by AdrenalineDopamine



Series: 不知所云 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2020-11-09 06:02:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20848694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrenalineDopamine/pseuds/AdrenalineDopamine
Summary: 小片段：挖坑测试。





	猫科动物

一条得了斑秃的黄色土狗，嘟噜着鼻涕喘着粗气，像一匹上了年纪的老马，仿佛还认路的样子，蹬着四条腿往一条灰白色的母狗身背上爬。

灰白卷毛狗眼周的毛都结成了黄色的毛块，不管不顾认真低头叨着一条红焖鸡大腿，牙缝里塞满了地上的沙砾，伏在地上一动不动。

胯如磨盘的老娘儿们扯着把鸡腿扔给野狗的自家孩子，骂骂咧咧拎着耳朵捂着眼睛把孩子往屋里拽。

正午的水泥地被阳光晒得滚烫，白鹿眯着眼睛坐在路肩上腾着痔疮，眼里盯着两条狗，嘴里啃一根双汇火腿肠。淀粉味占了大半，肉没多少。

青崖踩着门框从院子里出来，被家里老爷子一掌拍死在后脑上，嘴里啐了一句。甩甩头发看着白鹿和两条狗，靠在女墙地下掏出一根烟来。

”你家的白喜事？”

白鹿从狗身上抬起头看青崖，点点头：“我太奶奶。”

青崖含着烟含糊着：“红焖鸡做的不错。”

白鹿看着对方，正午阳光把下巴的阴影投在青崖的锁骨上，“嗯。”

“村里小卖部的火腿肠是假货，野狗子都看不上。”

两条狗啃哧吭哧在路边忙活着，鸡腿啃完了，看都不看白鹿手里的火腿肠一眼。

白鹿垂下眼瞟了自己手里的火腿肠一眼，又逆着光去瞄青崖。

青崖的瞳孔像是猫科动物，在阳光下缩成一个小点，看不清楚。烟盒塞在牛仔裤屁股口袋里，圆润上凸出一块方方正正的几何体。

青崖挪腿换了重心，把烟屁股拧在墙上。白鹿像是被抓包的学生，收了视线。

灰白狗站起来把黄毛掀翻在一边，伸长着脖子走远了。

青崖的头发在阳光下泛着金色，衬着瞳孔像是只大型的猫科动物，嗯，狮子。

那种爪子绵软宽大，有着厚实颈毛，会用犬齿嵌住母狮后颈的动物。

白鹿盯着懵在原地的土黄野狗，摸摸自己脖子，把手里的火腿肠斜扔过去。

大黄狗抬头看了白鹿一眼，闻都不闻一下转头就走。

身边传来轻笑：“我告诉过你了。”

白鹿侧过头对上青崖的眼睛，没错了，就这股神气劲儿也像猫科动物。

“扔给你吃的。”白鹿低下头拍拍裤子，进屋去了。

End

**Author's Note:**

> 写的时候好像挺生气来着，一直压着火在写。别看字里行间好像挺冷静挺克制的样子，其实当时整个人已经气到炸了。  
一个佛系女孩很不容易生气的。  
好像是和LGBTQ有关的事件。但是我现在想不起来了…当时气到决定写一篇主角性别不明，性向不明，全凭观众自个儿找哈姆雷特的小东西。
> 
> 其实是挖坑给读者跳——  
「你看到什么，给他们自行安排上怎样的设定，便暗示了你心底自己都没意识到的偏见和歧视。」


End file.
